Lost in Wraith
by Erin Tesden
Summary: El mercenario y lobo solitario Dean Lyner parte para una nueva y arriesgada misión sin saber lo que le espera. Cuando todo lo que podía salir mal acaba saliendo mal, su peor pesadilla se hace realidad... El atrapado en un planeta lleno de Monstruos.


**Okey, aquí una historia que había tenido muchas ganas de escribir.**

 **Les advierto, no toma lugar en Shear, así que no esperen ver a alguno de los Hunters. Eso si, de los Monstruos no se preocupen.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Nada que planees saldrá bien**

—Lo que veo en tu futuro… —La vieja adivina tosió, su voz ronca y su rostro mil veces más decrepito que la última vez que Lyner la había visto. Era sorprendente que pudiera seguir con vida con ese aspecto.— ¡…E-Es la muerte! ¡Perdición! Toda la preparación, tus planes y acciones para intentar salvarte serán inútiles… ¡Inútiles! —Lyner tuvo que limpiarse de la cara la saliva que la decrepita adivina había escupido sobre el al exclamar.

Lyner tan solo sonrió, dejo caer una bolsa llena con comida, bebida y algo de dinero frente a la adivina y se alejó tras dejar salir de sus labios un muy poco sincero agradecimiento.

" _Todas las preparaciones están listas_ " Lyner abandono El Valle, la parte marginal de Novan una de las muchas colonias planetarias en manos de el gobierno y control de El Hub, y se dirigió hacia el puerto.

Ya se había repuesto de provisiones, reunido y comprado información acerca de la estructura, funcionamiento y seguridad de la quinta estación de desarrollo de la empresa armamentística Dragon Arms, y sucesivamente había planificado la forma de entrar y salir sin que nadie lo notara; se había encargado de falsificar documentos y credenciales para pasar como técnico de reparación y había conseguido un disfraz acorde a dicha profesión, ademas de practicar como actuar como tal. Además, había logrado entrar en contacto con un muy viejo "amigo" suyo de cuando estaba en el ejército. Un muy viejo "amigo" que le debía un favor. Un muy viejo "amigo" que trabajaba en la quinta estación de desarrollo de Dragon Arms como técnico de reparación. Un muy viejo "amigo" suyo que se tomaría unas vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido.

Y finalmente, con la "bendición" de la vieja bruja el mercenario Dean Lyner estaba totalmente preparado para abandona Novan.

Y no. No es que Lyner creyera en patrañas como la adivinación. En absoluto.

No creía en ellas ahora, así como no creía en ellas 10 años atrás cuando hablo con la vieja bruja por primera vez, en ese entonces cuando, aunque vieja, la mujer al menos parecía un ser humano.

Él se había inscrito al ejército de Novan junto a varios de sus "amigos" de El Valle y abandonarían la zona por primera vez en su vida para prestar servicio en una de las estaciones fronterizas de Novan, durante una época de conflictos con una facción rebelde que quería tomar el control del lugar.

Lyner aun podía recordar con perfecto detalle su emoción aquel día antes de partir y alejarse de la "calidez" que El Valle le ofrecía como hogar.

La vieja bruja se había ofrecido a leerles gratis la fortuna a sus "amigos" y a él. El más alto y delgado del grupo, Lyner ya ni podía recordar su nombre, se tomó el tema de la adivinación muy en serio y parecía feliz y aliviado cuando la vieja adivina le hablo acerca de sus futuros triunfos en el frente. Sus demás "amigos" creían más bien poco en lo que la vieja adivina tuviera para decir, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a rechazar las palabras positivas y de ánimos.

Lyner en cambio no pudo resistir soltar todos los comentarios y burlas que sus "amigos" parecían haber tenido en la punta de la lengua desde que la vieja bruja se había cruzado en sus caminos. Entonces fue que ella lo "bendijo" por primera vez. Le hablo acerca de como moriría a manos de los rebeldes, lo mucho que sufriría y como no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lyner no murió, por supuesto. Sus amigos, superiores y todos los demás miembros de su escuadrón no podían decir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, tras su corta estadía en el ejército, algo mas de medio año, y los meses que le siguieron Lyner supo que podría afirmar algo con seguridad: Perder un brazo en una explosión duele. Pero que tras haberse cerrado y cicatrizado el muñón tengan que abrírtelo de nuevo y joder con tus nervios para instalarte una prótesis mecánica funcional duele significativamente más.

Tras su rehabilitación visitar a la vieja bruja cada vez que iba a hacer algo peligroso se volvió una costumbre para Lyner. La vieja bruja nunca dejo de "predecir" su muerte sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaba; o su rencor hacia Lyner no tenía limites o había entendido hacía mucho tiempo que la única razón de que Lyner la siguiera visitando era porque justamente esperaba esa actitud de ella. Lyner pensaba que probablemente eran ambas razones.

Pero lo importante eran los hechos; Lyner seguía con vida. Tras su rehabilitación se había unido a una empresa de mercenarios de tercera y puso a buen recaudo lo que había aprendido en su niñez y adolescencia sobreviviendo en El Valle, junto a lo que aprendió sobre el uso de armas y defensa personal en su servicio en el ejército. Además, empezó a estudiar por sí mismo para añadir a sus capacidades algo de primeros auxilios, ingeniería básica, informática, navegación, y en general cualquier cosa que le pudiera ser de uso en un futuro.

Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada; ese era Lyner.

Jamás había salido intacto de una misión, pero seguía con vida. Las predicciones de la vieja adivina no se habían cumplido. Y por esa razón seguía volviendo…

Quizás si se detenía acabaría por morir de verdad.

En fin, puede que en el fondo Lyner fuera después de todo un idiota que creía en patrañas, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

* * *

Lyner llego al puerto y subió a su nave. El la había modificado para lucir como una nave de transporte personal, con todas sus funciones "extras" y armas, ocultas fuera de la vista de cualquiera salvo él. El la llamaba Hogar, literalmente. Era una nave pequeña pero rápida, y tenía todo lo que el necesitaba para su trasporte, comodidad y estadía.

Era SU hogar.

La única persona a bordo seria él. Lo había sido desde que la compro y lo seguiría siendo por mucho más tiempo hasta que Hogar acabara reducida a chatarra. Con el paso del tiempo Lyner había adquirido una pequeña filosofía acerca de la gente: Nunca confíes en nadie que pueda hablar tu propio idioma.

Así, Lyner despego Hogar y puso rumbo a la quinta estación de Dragon Arms. Habían un montón de planos de nuevas armas en fase de desarrollo esperando a ser robados y vendidos a la competencia.

Y Lyner tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos.

O eso creia.

* * *

 **Dejen en sus reviews sus opiniones y cualquier errata que encuentren para que la corrija.**

 **Disculpen cualquier cosa que no concuerde con el canon, el Lore de Evolve es bastante reducido y medio confuso. Principal razón de que el protagonista sea un OC y la historia no vaya a ocurrir en Shear, para evitar esto.**


End file.
